Random Naruto Fanfic
by Jaudah
Summary: I was bored and had been thinking about this for a while, so I finally did it. None of this really happened it just came out of my mind when I was really bored. I'm not a good speller, sorry. ;-; Rated M for language..sorry? D:


"It's here! It's finally here!" Mai said as she jumped up and down. "What is? You're wedding day?" Yawned Makoto. "Um...what?" Mai looked at him like it had ten heads. "What? I just woke up and heard "It's here! It's finally here!" Is it my fault I don't have a clue what you're talking?" Rolling her eyes Mai turned to her sensei. "Are you going to come and watch Sensei?" "Of course I will." He smiled at his student. "You're the best Sensei!" She grinned back. "You better go do some last minute work." He grinned at her. "And make sure everything's perfect." "Right! It's alright that I miss training right?" She looked at him sheepishly. "I just told you to go make sure everything's perfect and you ask if it's alright for you to miss training." He laughed. "Sorry!" She whimpered. "I'll see you guys later!" She called as she bolted out the door. "Dude, take a shower." "I'm working on it!"  
Later that day  
Kenji and Makoto stumbled into their houses; they lived right next to each other. "I hate training..." They whimpered to themselves as they pushed themselves to go wash up. Tonight was the Spring Festival after all!  
Kenji's house.  
Kenji groaned as he heard a knock on the door, Kentaro's here to get him and Makoto. Pushing himself out of the chair he sat in, he slipped on his shoes and opened the door. "You all ready?" Kentaro asked with a grin. "Don't push me…" Kenji grumbled as he walked out the door and locked it. "Off to Makoto's house!" "Kill me now..." Kenji whimpered under his breath. After picking up the zombie they would call Makoto for the night, all of the guys walked to a training site in the village. "Wow..." Kenji and Makoto breathed as they looked around. Kenji looked at this one tent, there was a small fighting arena, and he knew he would have fun with that. "Guys!" Mai ran up to them. "Hey! You made it!" She smiled at them. "Of course! Didn't I say I would show up?" Kentaro grinned. "Yeah, I didn't know you two were going to show up." She smiled at them. "We kind of got ordered..." They grumbled. "Kentaro!" She poked at her Sensei. "Oh come on, they needed to have some fun!" He pat Makoto on the back and he almost fell over. "Did you over work them?" "Don't even get him started..." The two guys groaned. "Kentaro!" She whined. "I told you not to over work them!" "Sorry."  
Split up!  
As the team split up, Kentaro and Makoto going off on their own, Mai and Kenji just wandering around. "So where do you want to go?" Mai asked, she pretty much knew the surrounding area like the back of her hand. She got to wander around and get lost while helping! "That fighting arena looked fun." "Yeah!" She grinned. "Come on!" She took his hand and pulled him off. "I can't move that fast in a kimono!" He whined as he fought to keep his balance and keep up with her! "Sorry." She laughed as she slowed down. "Think you can take on the mighty Champ of all! Hasn't been beaten once!" A male voice yelled. "I'll take him!" Mai called as she moved through the crowd with Kenji following. "You can't take him!" He hissed in her ear. "Yes I can." She laughed. Untying her belt, she slid her kimono off her shoulders. Kenji's face turned bright red and he looked away, most of the guys looked at her and most females gasped. "Perverts." She grumbled. "Hold this for me." She laughed as Kenji draped her kimono carefully over his arm. She had on a white tank top, and tight black shorts.  
Oh no...  
She jumped into the small arena, with a huge grin on her face. "I'm not fighting her!" The so called "Champ" whined. "What? To scared you'll get you're ass kicked? And by a GIRL." Her grin widened. "You're a fucking STICK!" "You calling me weak?" "Oh no..." A small grin had formed on Kenji's face as he quietly talked to himself. "Any bets?" Called the man from earlier. "I bet 60 yen on the girl!" One man called. "I bet 60 yen on her too!" Hands started rising with money in them. Mai grinned. "See, even some of you're fans are betting on me." Mai laughed.  
The fight.  
"You may...BEGIN!" Ding. The "Champ" ran right for Mai. "Yawn..." She sighed with a simple sidestep. "I thought I was going to have fun with this..." She sighed. "Such a bore..." "Copycat!" A blonde female called from the crowd. "Shut up Ino..." She rolled her eyes as she jumped over the man she was "fighting". "Why you!" Mai suddenly brought her heel down on his foot, causing him to yelp slightly in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you." She held his head in her hands. "Well to bad!" She grinned and brought her knee up right where the sun doesn't shine. He screamed in pain, falling forward, holding "down there". "I love doing that..." She laughed as she jumped out of the arena. "Damn, I'll remember not to get on you're bad side." Kenji laughed. "You do that." She slipped on her sandals and kimono.  
End of fight  
"And here you are Miss, 34,230 yen." Smiled the young man, giving Mai the bag full of money. "Sweet. If only earning money was this easy everyday." She laughed. "Come on Kenji, I have to go.." She smiled. "Thanks again for the so-called-fight!" She called to the "Champ". "That must have been the easiest fight I've fought." She laughed and pulled on Kenji's arm softly. Pushing her way softly through the crowd, she crashed right into someone. "Where do you think you're going?" "I'm sorry Ino, but I must really be going." "Not when I'm here." "Cat fight..." Mumbled Kenji. "Man, this is such a drag..." Sighed Shikamaru, his hands behind his head. "Ino..." Mai sighed. "I really need to go.." "I don't care!" "Well I do, so let me pass.." "Why should I?" "Man, just let her go Ino." Shikamaru sighed. "You're only getting yourself in trouble..." Kenji chirped. "Getting yourself in trouble as always." Laughed a pink haired girl. "Joy, Sakura's here to cause a road block..." Sighed Mai. "I don't have time for this..." She slipped off her shoes and jumped over them. "Go somewhere else and cat fight!" Mai called to Ino and Sakura. Laughing she skipped off to where she was needed, Kenji calling for her to wait up.  
The Make-shift stage  
"Mai! You know the plan right?!" A young woman asked her in a panicked voice. "Calm down, I know what I'm doing." She laughed. She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it back again. "Alright Mai, you're up." "He's in the right spot?" She asked. "He will soon." "Alright." Mai stepped out on the make-shift stage. "How is everyone tonight?" She smiled. Scanning through the crowd, she looked behind the curtain, locking eyes with "Him." Both stared at the other, till she broke the stare to turn around to the people behind her. "Let's get this started!" She yelled, throwing her hand in the air. Slowly they started to play, first keyboard, with another instrument in the background, and then Mai started singing. "I see your face before my eyes...I'm falling into darkness..." "Wow..." Kenji breathed, staring at Mai. "She's been working on that for like, months now right?" He turned to Kentaro. "Yup...that's why she was missing training and other things, all but missions..." He smiled. "Wake me can't you hear me calling...Out of darkness they come crawling..." Mai sang in the background. Guitar picked up as she sang. She slowly was moving toward the right side of the stage, what was she going to do?  
They Wonder  
"Here I am...I am lost in your land..." Mai sang, moving behind the curtain. "What is she doing?" Kenji whispered to Kentaro. "Just watch." He grinned. Mai slowly walked back on the stage, she was still singing perfectly, no wonder she had missed so much training. Slowly, walked out none other then, Sasuke Uchiha. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Ino and Sakura shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING UP THERE!" They shouted. "SHUT UP!" Someone else shouted. "God, it's just Sasuke dumb asses." Growled someone else. "Creeping in my soul..." Mai handed Sasuke a microphone as she continued to sing. "Creeps from the deeps gonna be freaking up your mind..." Sasuke sang, more like rapped. "Oh my god…" Sakura fainted. "Creeps from the deeps gonna be feeding off the spine..." "What...the...fuck..." People's jaws dropped, girls fainted. Everyone was freaked out. Sasuke grinned, Kentaro laughed and so did Kakashi. They had been the only ones who saw them practicing, so they had seen this already. Kakashi knew Sakura was going to faint and forced a bet on Kentaro. Kakashi knew his students to well; of course Kentaro was going to loss. "I fade away into the night...my eyes are closing in..." Mai picked up singing. "Shadows are fleeing from the light...My nightmares can begin..." "Damn..." Makoto breathed. "Since when as she been so damn good at singing?" Kenji and Kentaro laughed. "Since she was like, born idiot." Kenji laughed.  
Finishing..  
"Here I am, I am lost in your land..." Mai sang. "And I hope you will be..." "Creeping in my soul..." Sasuke sang, more like said. "Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call..." Everyone listened quietly. "And I will always believe..." "Creeping in my soul..." The band behind them sang. "Creeping in my soul - it's getting out of control...I got to find my escape and get out of this black hole." Sasuke "rapped". "Cuz justice in the world is too hard to find...time has come got to make up my mind." Ino fell, passed out. Sakura was still out cold. "No matter how deep or remote you hide, all my thoughts seems caught up inside..." Mai stode there smiling as Sasuke continued to rap. "Creeps from the deeps gonna be freaking up your mind...creeps from the deeps gonna be feeding off the spine..." "Here I am, I am lost in your land..." Mai picked up right after Sasuke finished. "And I hope you will be..." "Creeping in my soul..." The band behind the two sang. "Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call..." Mai started to finish. "And I will always believe..." Mai finished. "Creeping in my soul..." The band sang and finished the song. "Yeah!" "Awesome!" "Great job!" All sorts of praises came from the crowd.  
Cheer for two!  
"Thanks Sasuke!" Mai smiled at him and hugged him. "Pfff...It was nothing." "I still owe you though, don't I?" Mai laughed. "Yes." "Anything you want, I'll do for you." "HEY! MAI! SASUKE!" "WHAT? I'M RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU." Mai yelled back at Naruto. "Calm down Mai." Kenji whimpered. "Sorry." She patted his head. "Great job you too..." Kentaro and Kakashi walked out from behind the curtains. "Thanks." Mai smiled. "Pfff." "SASUKE!" "Oh god..." Mai sighed. "I thought she would be out for longer..." "HEEEEY!" "Don't fucking yell in my ear." Mai growled at Sakura. "Congrats on a great job Sasuke." Sakura told him. "Whatever." He turned away from her. "He hates me..." Sakura said to herself as she cried in the corner. "You're awesome Sasuke!" Mai chirped at him. "Hey! What about me!" Whined Naruto. "I'll treat you to ramen if you don't yell in my ears." Mai grinned at him. "HELL YEAH! I-I mean awesome!" He hugged Mai. "Just don't kill me first..." She whimpered. "Naruto, let Mai go..." Kakashi told him calmly. "Sorry Sensei." "Do you guys want to come for ramen with me and Naruto? My treat." She smiled. "Sure." Kentaro smiled. "Why not?" Kakashi shrugged. "Yay!" Naruto yelled, jumping off the stage. "You guys coming!" He bounced up and down. "Calm down Naruto." Mai laughed as she walked over and picked up a microphone. "Alright everyone! We need you to file off the stage and settle down!" She said into the microphone. Kakashi, Kentaro and Kenji walked off the stage. Sakura was still sulking in the corner. Mai grinned. "Sakura, that means you too." She didn't move. "YO! SAKURA!" She yelled at her. "Right..." She grumbled, getting up and slowly walking off. "Move faster damn it!" Mai growled.  
Together...  
"I'd like to start off..." "NO!" None other then the blonde, Sasuke-freak Ino. "Ino. Please be quiet." Mai said calmly into the microphone. "NO!" She yelled again. "Alright, Ino I would like to see you after I'm done." "CAT FIGHT!" Someone yelled, causing Mai to grin slightly. "This should be good.." Someone else said. "Hell yeah." "Alright alright.." Mai said. "As I was saying before Ino called out, I'd like to thank Sasuke Uchiha for helping me with this song. It took us a while to get everything down and perfect. Along with getting over stage fright." "HAHA!" "Ino. I told you before, please be quiet." Ino was starting to piss off Mai. "When I see her, I'm going to smack her so hard..." She growled to herself, covering the microphone so no one heard. "Sorry about that." Mai smiled. "But, we've done it! Thank you all for letting us but on this show for you!" She waved to everyone. "Goodnight!" One second Mai was on the stage, the next in front of Ino. "Alright INO." Mai started, pissed off. Slap. "You little." Mai had a red hand print on the side of her face. "CAT FIGHT!" Someone yelled. "Let them beat each other up?" Kentaro asked Kakashi as they walked down the short stairs of the stage to the ground. "Sure...it might teach them something..." Kakashi smiled. "You're right." He laughed. Kenji, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kentaro, and Makoto all gathered around the inner most part of the circle around Ino and Mai. Ino through a punch at Mai. "Is that all you can do Ino? Slap and punch?" Mai shook her head, still holding onto Ino's fist.  
Cat Fight!  
"Shut up!" Ino tried to kick Mai's leg out. "That's not going to work." Mai kicked out Ino's other leg. "Silly Ino." She laughed as Ino got back up. "You little..." "You have issues..." Mai shook her head. "And are bad at fighting..." Mai blocked Ino's attack and punched her in the stomach. "That was SUCH a waste..." She sighed and turned around. "Now, who wants ramen!" She smiled at her friends. "YEAH!" Naruto yelled, picking up Mai and putting her on his shoulder. "Let's go!" He told everyone else. "I hope you don't mind taking care of her Shikamaru!" Mai called over her shoulder. "This is such a drag..." He sighed. "Man..." He picked up Ino and started the walk back to her house. "Why does this always happen to me?" He grumbled to himself.  
Ramen time! 3  
Kakashi and Kentaro leaned on the wall of the small ramen shop, watching their students. "Order whatever you want! It's all on me!" Mai told Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kenji and Makoto. "Except NARUTO, no getting like, 50 bowls." Mai laughed. "Awww man!" "Only 10 bowls." Mai smiled. "YOU'RE THE BEST MAI!" Naruto hugged Mai. "Can't...breath..." She mumbled. "Sorry!" Naruto let her go. "Much...better." She laughed, everyone else joined. Except Sasuke of course. One by one they all finished their dinner, except Naruto...First one bowl...then another...and another...till he reached 10 bowls, the limit Mai set him too. "Damn Naruto. I've NEVER seen you eat so fast." Mai said, looking at the 10 bowls stacked up. "Damn..." Kenji said. "How are you still in shape when you live on ramen?" Makoto asked. "Hard training! Right Sensei?" Naruto leaned back and looked at Kakashi. "Oh...yes..." Kakashi replied. They all laughed again. "Everyone finished?" Mai asked as she stood up. "Hey...Mai what's that?" Kenji asked, pointing to Mai's shoulder. "Huh?" It was ripped. "That bitch ripped my kimono!!" Mai growled. "Now Mai..." Kentaro laughed slightly. "Hey! It's fucking true! The bitch part that is..." They all laughed and Mai left money for everyone's dinner. "I'll have to remember to punch her later..." Mai grumbled as everyone walked down the street, toward their houses.  
The end! 3

* * *

So yeah, its random, weird, whatever. XD  
Also, just as a few notes:  
The money, I'm not sure if that's right, I just yahoo'd Japanese money conversion. Okay, so don't kill me!  
34230 300 dollars in the US. Okay? Okay.  
The song Sasuke and Mai sing? Creeping in my soul by I don't remember right now and I'll try to get a video to post here so you can hear it. w And once again, I DON'T LIKE SASUKE! RAWR! NO FUCKING IDEAS. - He he. But yeah.  
ALSO! Mai and her Sensei are NOT hear me NOT, NO, NO WAY, lovers. They are not fucking like that! D; Ew! That's like 25 and 15...Ew! They are just great friends. w Mai's parents are friends with Kentaro, making Mai good friends with him and yeah...  
Also, it was a little hard for me to try and keep the characters the same, so PLEASE forgive me if they don't seem like themselves. I'm sorry! Dx


End file.
